galaxy ben
by psykeroro
Summary: when a AU Ben that has no omnitrix that was born in the galaxy high universe is sent to galaxy high with his friend Aimee and sport jock Doyle,things are about to get wired (fix ending of chapter 1,part 5)
1. Chapter 1 part 1

a/n: OK here a another story were Ben is born in the galaxy high universe and is transfer to galaxy high with Aimee and Doyle. oh and before i start,i like to sey is that Ben doe's not have the omnitrix and for good reason that well show up in the one-shot. oh and ben 10 and galaxy high doe's not belong to me,there are own by man of action and Chris Columbus. ok now that's done let get started.

''it's hero time!''-talking

'it's hero time!'-thinking

in the deeps of space, there a building that look like a school of some sort that look all futuristic and that was on a large chunk of tubes that could be for transportation to get around the around the building's ground there where a bunch aliens that came in different shapes and sizes,among them all there were three humans.

the first a human male with light brown hair and black eye who wore a gray shirt and blue pants with red and white shoes. young man was Doyle Cleverlobe. the second was a human female with brown hair that had a bow in it,she also has blue eyes wore a white shirt with a pink sweater vest on wore also a long dark blue skirt with long tube socks with brown shoes. young lady's name is Aimee Brightower. the last was a human male with brown hair and green eyes wore a black shirt with a green jacket with a white strap on the life with a black circle that had a the number ten on also wore blue pants with black and white shoes. this young lad was name Ben Tennyson.

as of right now, all three of them been transfore from earth to there new school called galaxy high.

"look, before we inside.i want to tell you two something" said Doyle as they stop in front of the front doors of the school.

"yes?"said Aimee while Ben did not say anything but just look at him

''i don't want you two to following me around,expecting me to show you the ropes.''

"following you around?"question both Aimee and Ben

"ya,i can't let the alien girls get the wrong idea and once they see a earth boy, aside from green jacket over here,especially one as cool as me.i'll be more popular then i was on earth and i don't you two to messing it up for me.''said Doyle

''well you don't have to worry about us,we won't go anywhere near you!"said Aimee

'jerk.' thought Ben with a annoy look in his face

after all that,Aimee press the button for front transport tube,a few second later the hatch open and suck all three they when throw the tube they went around the school's hallway,as they got out of the tube with Aimee being first to get out as she span a little in the air before she landed safely on the ground.a second doyle was lunch out from the tube and bump into Aimee which cause her to fall down along with Doyle. Ben on the other hand landed safely next to them.

after Aimee wonder what just had happen and Doyle rubbing his head and Ben helping Aimee to get up. Aimee try to tell something to Doyle but stop when she,Ben,and Doyle notice someone walking up to them.

the person was a chubby boy with six arm with the upper lift arm having a wrist watch on it. he was dress in a pole shirt with a bow-tie and has blue pants with a brown belt, he also wore brown shoes.

"hi,am Milo davenus your class president,welcome to galaxy high.''said the boy as he hand he arms forward to shack had with them.

the three human students all had a confuse look in there face's

''i though you earth people shook hand when met you somebody.'' said Milo

''we do,but um,well we don't really know which hand to shake."said Aimee

''all of them.''said Milo,then all three of them shook hands with milo's hands

''come on'let me give you a tour of our school.''said Milo as he started to walk away to being the tour while the humans just look at each other with a confuse face but just shrug there shoulders just to go along with it.

as they pass by the hallway,the three just looked around highway while also seeing a lot different alien students,as the tour went on,Milo greeted a student was that was passing by.

''hi!'' said Milo

"hi.'' greeted back the student

''hi!'' said the human students

after that,they continue with the tour as Doyle stopped and look at a small alien that was reading a book while sitting a pipe. as Doyle saw this,he got a idea.

"you know Aimee,maybe i was wrong.''said Doyle as he was still looking at the alien but then grab and hid him/her behind his back

Aimee along with Ben and Milo stopped to look at Doyle.

''Maybe we humans should stick together.''said doyle

''oh ya?''said Aimee

''aha and i was wondering,how would to go on a date?''said doyle

''get serious.''said Aimee not beveling his words

''i am serious''said Doyle

after a second of hearing that,Aimee then though it was a good idea.

''sure! OK that would be fun!'' said Aimee with a smile

'don't like were this is going.' though Ben

''good,then you can out with this!''said Doyle as he pulled out the small alien from his back that was still reading his book.

Aimee then had a shock look on her face after he did that,but then turn to to a face of annoys

''ahahah! i would not be caught dead with you! ahahah-ow!''Doyle was cut off from his laugh as Ben flick his nose.

''idiot.''said Ben with a annoy face,as Doyle send his own annoy of his own at Ben

"thanks Ben" said Aimee

''no prob''said Ben

Aimee then looked at Milo.''am stuck in the middle of outer space with a metal midget'' said Amiee 'at least there Ben.' though Aimee as Ben was her only friend back on earth and she was glad he was transfore to galaxy high along with her.

after that,milo press a button of a transport tube,which then open up and suck the group of four in.


	2. Chapter 1,part 2

a/n: OK,here the 2th part of chapter 1. also galaxy high and ben 10 do not belong to me,they belong to there owners.

''it's hero time!''-talking

'it's hero time!'-thinking

after the group of four exit the tubes,they made there way to the lockers halls.

''and these are your lockers,x234v9,t2394p,and z4229q."said Milo showing them there lockers. (1)

when Aimee walk to her locker,surprisingly it come to life as two eye appeared in the locker holes and two robot arms came out of inside of it as a dish came out from it's head.

''welcome Aimee,am your personal locker. I'll carry your books and help you with your homework,l'll answer your ever need.''said the locker as he took Aimee's book bag and put it inside of him.

''thanks!''said Aimee with a smile.

after that,Ben went to his locker,and it came to life likes Aimee's locker.

''hello there Benjamin,l'll be your locker for your time here at galaxy high,oh and call me Able as i don't like being called just a locker.''said Able as he took Ben's books and put them inside of him. (2)

''um thanks,able.''said Ben as he though it was weird for a locker to come to life,but then again he did not mind it as he had a feeling that things were about to get weirder later on.

after Aimee and Ben meet there lockers,Doyle went to his locker with grin on his face as he handed his gym bag and jacket to his,but what surprise him was that as his locker came to life he had a grumpy look on his face.

''hmp,don't expect any special treatment from me. i ain't no slave,i been doing this for 30 years and am sick and tired of you rotten kids.''said the locker as he took Doyle's bag and jacket,but then throw the jacket and bag back at Doyle.

''you want to keep books inside of me fine,but that's it,no clothes,no food,noting but books.''said the grumpy locker as Doyle looked at his bag and jacket that have been throw back at him,the locker then tap his shoulder to tell him one more thing.''oh,and no smelly socks.''

with a sad look in his face,Doyle then walk away from the locker with the rest of the gang as they continue the tour.

as the group were out of earshot, the grumpy locker went back to sleep but not before asking able something.

"i still don't get were you got that name from and why you name yourself with that as well.''said the grumpy locker

''oh,i got it from this piece of paper that was lift on top of my head after i was put in here''said Able as he open his locker door and took out a piece of small paper.'' in fact,i still have it with me!''

the grumpy locker took the note from able,on the note there just a word on it that was "able" and on the back of it there was a name of some sort.

''who the heck is professor paradox?''said the locker.

(with the gang)

''sorry about that,he was the only other locker that would take a earth person.''said Milo as he and the rest of the gang were still going on the Doyle had a bummer look in his face while Aimee and Ben were looking around the hallway but they stop walking as they were at a tube door.''come on,l'll show you the gymnasium.''

after he said that he press the door buttons and it open up to suck them all ended up outside of the school.

''now this odd,vary odd.''said Milo as looked for something

''what?'' said Ben

"i can't find the gym,it was here yesterday.''said Milo as he then spotted something in the distance."oh! there he is!'' he said as he pointed at something.

the three human students looked were he was pointing and saw a living building with two robot legs was walking to them.

'OK,this is getting weirder.' though Ben

as the building got closer,the ground started to shake as each time when it took a it finally reach them,it sat down as his feet seem to disappear.

'' **i'm jim** '' said the liven building as he open his then headed to the door but did not go inside.

as Milo looked inside,Aimee,Ben and Doyle walk to the door to see the inside of the liven building.

''your in luck,the girls gym class is in progress.''said Milo as he went inside.

''girls,gym class,all right!''said Doyle as went inside leaving Ben and Aimee behind.

Aimee then looked at Ben,with Ben looking back at her.

''what?you know am not like him.''said Ben

''i was just checking Ben.''said Aimee

''whatever, let's go inside.''said Ben getting a nod from Aimee which then they went inside.

inside the gym,a class of female alien students were working while there was a giant t.v on the wall that had a live feed of a female centaur like alien saying some stuff.

''5-6-7-8 in,out,in,out,pull it in!scratch it out!5-6-7-8,pull it in,strach it out!''said the gym teacher in the screen.

Milo then shouted to get there attention .

''ladies!,excuse me ladies!. i like to introduce Doyle,Ben and Aimee. our exchange students,from earth!''said Milo as the girl stopped and looked at the human along with the students then smiled at the human,which Doyle though there smiling at him.

''now ladies,ladies down,now i know you have not see a earth boy before but a enough of me for everybody was cut off when all the girl ran pass and run to Aimee and that on the ground all dizzy after he span when the girl went pass him,but he snap out of it look were the girls had went.

he saw that the girls had went to greet Aimee,with Aimee being surprise that they came to her.

''i though would go nuts over me.''said Doyle as he got up dusted himself of while Milo and Ben who walked to him.

''are you kidding,the male population here outnumbers the female three to one!''said Milo''your noting special,but she is.'' Milo pointed at Aimee who still with the girls

Doyle again had a disappointment look on his face,but it turn a annoy face after he heard someone snickering next to him,he turn to see it was Ben.

meanwhile with the girl,Aimee was getting to some of the girls.

''hi,we haven't met.i'm booey bubblehead,who are you?''said a pink alien with head in the shape of a balloon,her head was also transparent as you could see her brain.

''Aimee''

"hi,am booey bubblehead.''said booey

''i know''said Aimee

''huh? how do you know my name?''

''you just told me.''

''i did?''said booey with a confuse face.

''you have to excuse booey,she's absent-minded.''said a girl to Aimee that had pointy ear with head thingy with a antenna on top of it,for some reason she had a cat around her neck.

''am not absent-minded,i maybe forgetful but i am not absent-minded''said booey

''am Wendy,i got this little black book with a description and rating of every boy in this school.''said the girl next to Aimee

then a short alien that a lot of mouths that were on tentacles push Wendy away to talk to Aimee.

''hi,am Gilda gossip and i can any secret you wanna know,billy big dipper says his from Venus but he's really from Saturn and Clarence comet is flanken algebra and Martha meteors is allergic to peanut butter! and-''went on the gossiper but was cut-off when booey push her for she can talk to Aimee.

''hi-ya,we have''t meet,am booey bubblehead.''said booey

''a-ha!''laughed Aimee because of booey.

''girls! girls! girls! back to your outherarboics!''said the gym teacher on the t.v. with that,the girls went back to class.

''see ya,later!''said Gilda as she,Wendy and booey went back to class asshe also wave bye to Aimee.

Aimee of course wave back to them.''are't they sweet!'' she said

''ya sweet,real sweet.''said Doyle in an annoy tone.

''glad to see your making friend aside from me.''said Ben with a smile

''áh,thanks Ben.''said Aimee

(later in the halls)

as the of four walk in the hallways,they heard a announcement from a flying speaker thingy.

'' **attention** , **attention all at 7:30 the film sasity well present there classic horror spine chilling i was a teenage human.''** said the thingy.

when the human heard this,they had confuse face after they heard with nervous look try to get there attention by telling to fallow they but not before Doyle and Ben looked the thingy in anger but then fallowing Milo and Aimee.

all four of them reach a door.'' this is our homeroom''said Milo

all three human look at the door of the homeroom,which then open and showed the inside the there a bunch of alien students.

there also was the teacher who was also the principal of the school,she was a short woman with blue skin and a big head with light bulb on top of her had two horn like ears and a horn like nose,she also wore glasses and wore a was a suit. this was miss Mcbrain

''drago's,drago',drago's! how many time have i told you,using your x-ray vision during a biology exam is cheating.''she said at a student that a biology book in his hands.

''now what are we going to do with you,ummm.''she said began to wonder what to do,a second later the light bulb on head turn on. ''A-HA!''she then went her disk and took out what appear to some form of goggles.''LED sunglasses,this should those x-ray eyes under control.''she than put on the student.''there!''after that the student went back to his disk.

''Ms Mcbrain!i would like you to meet our new exchange students.''said Milo getting miss McBrain attention.

''Aimee brightower and Ben Tennyson!'' said McBrain

after hearing there names both students went to up her and both shook hands with her.

''it's so nice to meet you two,both your grade are impressive and your record's are outstanding,as principal of galaxy high i am pleased as plutonium punch to have you both of you two at our school.''she said (3)

Ben and Aimee both had smiles on there faces as then Ben spoke.''oh, it's fine plesu-.''but he was cut off when Doyle push them both them aside to talk with McBrain.

''miss McBrain,am Doyle cleverlobe and might i say that you are even more beautiful that I've heard!''said Doyle

while he said this,ms McBrain had a expersson on her that she not believing it while her arm were cross together.

''and might i say that you have an awful lot to learn,''said McBrain

behind Doyle both Ben and Aimee wore chuckling while Milo patted Doyle's back as confront as the class began to laugh.

''now,now,now. am sure there are plans in the files for all three of you,lets take a .''said McBrain as she look at said object.

the blackboard came to life and walk to them,it then swan it's ''hips'' for the chock to be lunch in the air for it can grab it grab the chock,it drew a face on it's board.

''yes! we do have plans for these earthlings,big plans!Aimee and Ben,because of your excellent grades you two are the recipient of our galaxy highschool scholarships!''said the blackboard

after hearing this, Aimee and Ben got really excited as Aimee put both her hand on her cheeks and shook her head in excitement. Ben just his pump arm in excitement,but then patted Aimee on the back as the classroom cheered for them (though it's was mostly for Aimee).

"hey,congrats on ya.''he said while smiling at her.

''you too Ben.''

''and to get too your class's a new seron x5000 turbo space coup de vile for Aimee and a x10-z space scooter for Ben!''said the liven board as curtain rose up showed a pink futurist look flying car and a green futurist looking flying scooter with a white line on the middle of it.

Aimee excitely was lost for words as she almost fell to the ground if not for Ben who have catch her in time.

''wow!'' said Doyle as he looked ate the vehicles and then to Aimee and then turn to the blackboard.''hey,but what about me?''

''yes Doyle,we have something for you!''he said as he pointed a Doyle

Doyle just smug as he was preparing to what he got.

''because of your incredibly poor record,your irresponsibility and laziness you have to take a part-time job at luigi's lunar pizza parlor!''said the board as Doyle was shock at this.

"a part-time job!?but why?''said Doyle

"to pay for your tuition!''said the board as miss McBrain was nodding her head.

"no scholarship?"said Doyle as he was still in shock.

"do you hear that folks?he wants a scholarship with those grades!''said the board to the class as the class started to laugh again.

"don't i a lest get a spaceship?"said Doyle

"oh most certainly,we don't expect you to walk through the universe!''said the board as Doyle got a grin on his face."Doyle! you are the recipient of a used 37 year old Benson half-flinger motto one 7000.''said the board as the curtain rose up to show a old futurist looking skateboard with a handle that a second later broke off to prove a point of it being old.

''a skateboard!''said Doyle as the class laughed once again,he then got angry and look back at the blackboard and McBrain.''this isn't fair!''

''if you did your school work Doyle,none of this would not happened.''said miss Mcbrain

''i want to go back to earth''said Doyle with an anger face.

''am afraid that's impossable.'' said McBrain as the blackboard rub-off his face.

''impossable,why!''said Doyle

''because galaxy high-school is your last chance to graduate.''said McBrain

after she said that,Doyle's face got red with the sidelines Ben was watching the entire thing and kinda feel bad for doyle,but it's was his own fault for not doing his work.

(1) part of ben's locker number is a referents to my crossover article of him being an SCP,his object number is SCP-2394.

(2) i named ben's locker as a referent to SCP-076,who's codename is Able.

(3) this ben is a bit smarter then prime ben,that why he got a full scholarship along Aimee.


	3. Chapter 1,part 3

a/n: you know the drill,both ben 10 and galaxy high do not belong to me.

''it's hero time!'' - talking

'earth stinks!' - thinking

after class,Doyle was walking in the halls in anger because of what was happen to him after he came to galaxy high.

"oh,i hate it here!"he said as past the lockers as his locker woke up to see him past him''nobody appreciates me!''

"huh,that't your problem.''said the locker as Doyle stopped to look at him.

''thanks!''said doyle as walked away and then lained on wall coiner.

''everybody's mean,nasty,id'l give anything to see a friendly face.''he said as a purple alien puppy walked to to him''just one friendly face.''after that he notice the puppy''why hi,what a cute little doggy,aren't you cute.''he said as he tapped the alien pup on the head.

but then the puppy then growl at him as it stared to grow to more of a giant form of itself as it could now stand on two steer at as Doyle start to grow fear and then ran away from the monster alien dog as it started to chase him.

unknown to Doyle,Ben had fallowed him as he feet sorry for the stuff that had happen to he fallowed him in hopes of cheering him up even if he was a jerk to him and Aimee.

''this is bad!''said Ben as he then whet to get Milo for he can help him.

with Aimee and Milo,they where just talking about some stuff before Ben was running to them.

''Milo! Doyle is being chased by a purple dog thing!''said Ben

''What! was this dog a puppy that turn to a giant monster dog?''said Milo

''yes yes yes!'' said Ben as he nodded his head fast.

"then i know who it is,come on!'' said Milo as then ran as he grabbed ben as they ran to save Doyle.

''see you later Aimee,i well see you later at lunch!''said ben to his friend as he was dragged of by Milo.

''um,see ya later Ben.''said Aimee as she wave bye to him.

(meanwhile with Doyle)

Doyle was corned to a wall as the monster dog slowly walk to him,as the dog got closer to him it heard a voice calling him.

''shugs,down boy,down boy,down!''the now named shugs then stop and turn back to see Milo and Ben.

shugs then had a happy as he turn back to his pup form as Doyle stop shaking in fear and looked around for shugs as he then looked to see said pup. shugs then happy ran to Milo as he had a bone for him.

''you'll have to excuse shugs,he loves there properly that is.''said Milo as he gave the bone to shugs as he began to bite it.

''whats he doing in here and how did you found me?'''said Doyle

''oh Ben warned me about what had happen.''said Milo

after hearing this,Doyle looked at Ben.

''what? just because you were a huge jerk to both me and Aimee doe't mean it's alright for you to get hurt.''said Ben

''um'thanks?''said Doyle

"your welcome''said Ben

''as for shug,he is the schools janitor.''said Milo

''a dog a janitor?''said Doyle as he walked to Milo and Ben while avoiding shug who was still bite his bone.

''ya,i was shock as well when Milo told me that as well"said Ben

''sure,he can do him shug.''said Milo as shug stop biting his bone and grow back to his monster dog form and to fix a pipe with a wrench.''electrical work,painting,plumbing. ah shug,i think it goes the other way.''said Milo as he notice that shug was in fact turn the bolt the wrong way.

before could turn the the bolt on the right way,the pipe exploded and a huge wave of water came out carrying the group away.

in the hallways,Aimee was reading a book as she heard Ben's voice.

''AIMEE LOOK OUT!''

when Aimee heard this,she looked back and saw a huge wave water heading to then try to ran but was carry away by the water.

as water wave went throw the halls,it ended up at the schools junkyard and it appear that Aimee somehow ended up in Ben's arms in bridal style while Ben was sitting in a tire.

as Aimee and Ben open there eyes,there were shock to the position there were in as they both blush.

''um Ben,you can let go of me now.''said Aimee

''i could but can't get up.''said Ben

''mind if i help?''

both teens looked up to see Milo offering a hand to Aimee as she gladly took the hand and got off of Ben with then Milo helping Ben get up by grabbing his hand to get out of the tire. meanwhile doyle was cluming the montenin of junk to get to milo.

''so,he little to learn about plumbing,he's still the best garbage disposal this side of Jupiter.''said Milo ''show them shug.''he said the pup as the pup turn once again to his big form,he then began to eat all the junk around them until there was only the piece of leftover garbage they were standing on,this shocked once more as they looked at were the junk was use to be.

'again,Weird!'though Ben

''not bad for a mutt huh?''said milo as the humans looked at each other.

(later at lunch)

it was lunch time as student were was with her friends while Ben and Doyle were eating with Milo.

''i got a secret! billy big dipper isn't really from Saturn,clearance comit is flunking everything,and-''Gilda was cut-off by booey once again

''hi!,have we meet?im booey bubblehead.''said booey to Aimee as Aimee had a smile on her face

meanwhile with the boys,Milo was happly eating his food as Doyle seem to want to eat his. doyle then turn to see ben eating his food.

''how could you that stuff?''said doyle

''hah i see weirder things made by my grandpa,plus it taste good.''said ben

doyle then looked back at Milo

''hmm,good eh?''said Milo

Meanwhile back with girl.

''and Milo had golot to Ben and Doyle and-''gilda was cut off again by a voice that came from flying puffball with tiny wing that flyed to the table of the girls to face Aimee.

 _ **''am the creep from the planet serabe,and your heart belongs to me~!''**_ said the flying puffball _ **''at night when you're asleep into your space ship i well creep-''**_ he was then cut off by wendy.

''buzz off creep''said wendy as creep grow a sad face.

''no it's ok,i think his kinda cute.''said Aimee as creep grow a happy face

''she said i was cute that was me!''said creep

''Aimee,you shouldn't have said that''said wendy as her cat shook it's head no.

''why not?''said Aimee

then to surprise,she was shock on what creep did and said as her friends got worried faces.

''your gonna be my new best friend,i'm never going to leave your side!never not once not even forget it no am not.'''said creep as he put a chain around Aimee's neck and put a lock on it.

''we're attached?!''said Aimee in shock

''that's the idea.''said the creep

''come on!,unlock this thing!''said Aimee

''nope,if i did that we would not be together for 24 hours a day.''said creep

''but i don't want to be together 24 hours a day!''said Aimee

''b-b-but i do,and only i know the combination.''said creep

''why do you we call him the creep?''said gilda with a annoy face.

'but what about ben...''though Aimee as she turn to look at the table where her friend was sitting in.

(meanwhile back with the guys A-Ha!) (1)

as Milo and Ben were eating,doyle who was still not eating heard someone cause doyle to look where where it was coming from and saw it was what life a bird like alien with with a shirt that said "earth stink!'' and blue round alien with a egg on top of his head.

''i think it's time for i to make some friends''said doyle as he got up and walked to the table.

Milo and ben stop eating when they notice as milo tried to sey some to doyle.''um doyle''said Milo

'''what is it Milo?''said ben.

"thats the bog bunch,no one makes friends with them.''said Milo

meanwhile with two aliens,both were laughing ever hard as the bird alien keep on pounding on the table.

"i love it! i love it!''said the blue alien who name was roller as he laugh with the bird alien who's name was beef but stop as Doyle made to there table.

''hi guy's! my name is cleverlobe form planet earth.''said doyle took a seat but was shocked as got up as heard a voice.

''ohh!''

Doyle then looked the seat and saw a slime like alien on the chair while it had a angry on his face.

''hey pal!watch were your sítting!''said the silme

beef got up from his chair and looked at doyle.

''earth stinks!''said beef as doyle got angry

''oh ya!''said doyle

meanwhile with the girl and creep they talking to one of another even if Aimee was stuck with they talked they a Doyle's voice.

''hey put me down!''said doyle but was thrown across the the lunch room all the way to a machine that turn potato to french fries as everyone the room saw doyle went inside,he was turn into pile of french fries as he almost fell into fryer but catch by Milo as ben behind him.

doyle then looked himself in shock and then ask''now what do i do?''he said

''i know who can help,let's go!''milo then ran stop stopped when he notice that Ben was not following him.''hm Ben, you are coming?''

''no,i well see you later. i got business to take care of.''said ben as he looked at the bog bunch who have return on laughing as if noting have never happen.

''um ok then,then see ya later''said Milo

''ben.''

ben then looked at doyle.''kick his butt.''he said

ben nodded as milo ran off to god know they where out of earshot,ben then start march to the bog bunch.

meanwhile with Aimee and her friends and creep,Aimee just faceplump at what ben was gonna to do.

''yep, thats alway like him''she said as her friends plus creep looked her.

''what ya mean?'' said booey

''ben always hated bullys and somestimes tryed to help people who were bullyed. in fact he told me one time when he was ten,he try to help a kid who was bulled by two bullys he know back in our hometown but ended up being the same state as the kid by being tied to a tree.''

''well,his dead meat.''said gilda

meanwhile ben had got to the bog bunch.

''excuse me.''said ben

the bunch then stopped laughing as then looked at ben

''ya,what you want?''said beef

''i don't like how you did Doyle (though it is his own fault for walking to you) so i wont you to sey sorry.''said ben

''well forget it,earth beef don't sey sorry to know one.''said beef

''ya,then you stink!''said ben

the room went quite as beef got and turn blue as steam came out of the holes nick.

''why you-roller.''said beef

''ya got it beef!''said roller

both then grab ben,and throw him across the room like they did to doyle.

''AAHH!''yelled ben as close his eyes as he almost reach the fryer.

but someone grab him in time be for he got to it.

''ya ok pal?''

Ben open his and saw his saver that was giant fly like ailen with 4 eyes,4 legs and a stinger.

after a few seconds,ben got out of his shock and the spoke

''y-ya,am ok. can you put me down?''he said

''oh sure.''said the fly as put ben down

''so,whats your name''said the fly

''oh ben,whats yours?''said ben

''oh,my name is-''

(with the girls)

''that's dave fly!"said gilda

"who?''said Aimee

''his a member a group called the 10 SQUAD,if he is here then the others aren't far behind''said gilda

''is that bad?''

''yes! in fact,i heard rumors that there even worse then the bog bunch!''said gilda

''then if there that bad,then why did one of the saved ben?''

(with ben)

''so are you ok?''said dave

''i did sey i was ok already.''said ben

''ok,just makeing sure.''said dave

''HEY!''

the two then saw the bog bunch coming to them

''don't interfere you overgrown fly!''said beef

''oh,did press your buttons you over grow chicken?''mocked dave

at hearing,beef got pissed off ''why you-roller! do your thing!''said beef

''i love it,i love it,i love it!''said roller as then throw eggs at the two.

dave just smirk as he then,to ben's shock,shoot some type of goo at the incoming eggs which then began to fall to the ground but then they were by a hand of megma and cole

''what seem to be the problem?''

ben saw a humanoid being made of megma and cole

''who ara you?''said ben

the fire alien looked at ben. ''that name is-''

(girls)

''whos that?''ask Aimee

''thats billy nova,leader of the 10 squad also a pyronite from the planet pyros.''said wendy

(ben)

''oh,bill glad you could join.''said dave

''ha!i would't miss it''said billy as he fryed up the egg until it was noting but ash.

"grate! more of ya 10 shinkers!''said beef

''it't seems like you don't like us.''said billy

''ya,cus you guys stink!''said beef

the room went quite like when ben sey that beef

'well,they are dead.'thorough everybody in the room but Aimee and Ben

''oh haha,you not go there did you''said billy

''what are you gonna do about it then?''said beef

''oh noting,but my friend well.''said billy while he said this dave look at a table far off from were they were,signing to someone. Ben of course notice this.

''and that would be?''said beef

'' _me''_

the bog bunch then behind them and saw noting,as they turn back to face the 2 member 10 squad to there shock there a ghost like alien looking at them

(girls)

''so who that?''said Aimee

''t-t-that's Greg phantom,the ghost of the 10 squad''said creep'' _ **and boy~! he is scary~!''**_ he sang

(Ben)

''so what are ya gonna do?''said beef

'' _this"_ said Greg as he then grab his skin.

one student who know of Greg know what he was going to do.

''EVERYBODY CLOSE YOUR EYES!''said the random student

everybody then close there eyes as Greg open up his skin as four black and white tentacles came out of them.

when the bunch saw this they got so scared that they ran out of the lunch not before beef said something.

''AL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU 10 SQUAD STINKERS!''yelled beef

when they were both billy and Dave were laughing there butts off.

''OH AHAHAHH! GOOD ONE GREG!''said billy

''your welcome.''said Greg as he toke a bow at the two

''so,who's him?''said Ben

both billy and Dave stopped laughing and looked at Ben.

''Ben,meet Greg phantom.a member of our group.''said Dave.

''hi.''said Greg while waving at Ben

''hi.''said Ben while waving back.

''so,Ben''said billy

''ya?"

''want to come to out table?''

Ben though of this for a few minutes before deciding on a answer

''sure!you guy save my butt,it's the least i could do.''said ben

all three 10 squad members nodded to each-other.''well,then let't go.''said billy.

and with that all four of them went to a table were the rest of the 10 squad were.

(girl)

Aimee could not help but smile at the sight.

'guess i better thank them for helping Ben,and give Ben a smack on the head.' thought Aimee

meanwhile on the far side of the lunch room,a man in that black hair who was wearing a lab coat and had goggles on his neck looked the sight with a then disappear in a flash of blue light.

(1) the trandisson was referents to mighty magiswords was when a shean had changes there a voice that sey how long time had passed and and would sey someting after seying the time.


	4. Chapter 1,part 4

a/n: galaxy high and Ben 10 do not belong to me alright people?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

as Ben walk along with three members of the 10 squad made it to the table,ben was able to see how the members looked first member he notice was a alien made diamonds.

''hey,what ya looking at?''said the diamond alien''it's rude you know to stair you know.''

Ben then got of shock ''oh sorry,it's just never i though i would see a being made diamonds or see any you guy in that matter.''

''it's alright,just don't stair at me or us like that, as i said it's rude.''said the diamond alien as the others members of the ten squad nod in agreement.

''so,how about we interdous our self's to you. am billy nova,leader of the ten squad''said billy

''10 squad?''ask Ben

''ya,thats our group.''said Dave

''why 10 squad?''said Ben

''don't know,but students started to call us that over time when one by one we came together and end up haveing 10 members.''said Greg

''that or the fact that most of our species are vary dangerous.''said one of the member that was a red skinned alien that with 4 eyes and 4 arms.

Ben then looked at him''like how?"said Ben

''well my race are a bunch of warriors who are vary dangerous,in fact once i came to this school nobody wan't to go near me because og my heritage.''said the four arm alien with a sad face as a alien that look like a humanoid fish like being with rozer sharp teeth patted his back in comfort.

Ben then looked sad at hearing that but then realized something ''wait,you said most of you are from dangerous races,does mean half of you race peaceful?''

a small gray alien with glasses that standing on the table nodded''ya,the reason why half of us are in this group is because we feel sorry for them and became friend with each-other.''

Ben then looked at the tiny alien''i take that you race is peaceful?''the gray alien then nodded

''well,am sorry for you guys''said Ben

billy then wave his hand''it's OK,any who we are getting off track and lunch gonna end let's get back with meeting and greeting.''

Ben nodded

''OK as i said before,am the leader of this group and i like you to meet the rest of gang.''said billy

''OK then''

the red skinned went first.''yo!names Ron ''four arms'' McGee.''said ron as he shook ben hand with his lower right arm.

''i can see why they call you four arms.''

then the tiny gray alien went next''my name is thomas matter,the brains of the group.''

Ben was shocked at hearing this''really?yet your so tiny.''

thomas just smirked''ya,i get that a lot and it's because my race are vary smart.''

next's was a blob like alien with a black back and a white front with green lines going around his body

''greeting Benjamin,i am a gavanic mechamorph dubbed as upgrade.''said upgrade

''why upgrade?''

''it is because his race can improve technology''said billy''in fact,upgrade do your thing.''

''gladly''said upgrade ''Benjamin,can you come we me?''

''um,sure''

both ben and upgrade go up from the table and then walk to a futurist soda dispenser.

(with the girls and creep)

''were are they going?''said Aimee

Wendy then notice there going near to a soda dispenser''oh,his gonna to improve that soda dispenser''

''improve?''

''ya,gavanic mechamorph's can improve technology by fusing with them"said Gilda

''fusion?''

''just watch''

(with Ben)

as they reach the soda dispenser,upgrade then looked at Ben.

''do you have crids my deer boy?''said upgrade

''um no''

''its alright.''upgrade then turn to back the 10 squad and sign to one of them.a second later a lizard like alien ran to them in a second.

''ya?''

''got any crids"

"ya how much?"

"for the entire group plus Ben''

''oh OK,here''he then give upgrade some money and began to run back to the table''see ya back at the table kid''

''wow,his fast.''

''indeed,any-who here.''he then give Ben the money as Ben got confuse

''i though you were gonna pay?''

''no that would be your part.''

''my part?"

''just watch my deer boy.''upgrade then became a liquid like shores and then fuse with the soda dispenser as it became the same color as upgrade as it grow a cannon.

''wheo!''

''put in the money.''said upgrade

''um,OK,''said Ben as he then putted the money in''which flavor?''

''just pick what so every,they won't mind.''

''OK then''

after be choose some flavors,what then surprise him was that the sodas were fired out of the cannon and flow to the 10 squad table as ron grab the all.''holy!''

''yep,that the power what a gavanic mechamorph can do.''

''that was totally wicked!''

''ha ha,thanks.''

the Ben and upgrade the return to the table as the 10 squad was drinking there sodas''not bad eh?''said billy

''ya.''

''oh and here''said Ron as handed a soda to Ben

''thanks''

''next we have speedster nine,the runner of our group as you already saw''said billy

nine just waved at Ben as Ben nodded in return.

''then there Danny diamond or Dd as we call him.''said billy

as nine,dd just waved at Ben

''then there Jackie jaws or jj as we name him''

when Ben saw him he notice big his jaws were and then realizes some''wait you kinda look like a fish person.''

''cause i am one,got a problem?''

''no,no! it's just,how can you breathe?''

''oh,this.''jj then showed a water tank on the back of him.

''oh,that's useful.''

''and finally our last member''

Ben saw a Orange dog like alien with eyes and had gills on it's neck

''so,is he like shugs?''

''ya somewhat, aside from the hole of fact turning into a puppy''said billy

''so,how can he see?''

''with the gills in his neck''

''oh,then what's his name?''

''mike wild''

just then,a flying speaker thingy came inside the lunchroom. **''lunch time is over,get back to class!''**

Ben then got up from his seat ''well,it was nice know you guys.''he said as he walk away

''thanks,oh and Ben.''said billy,Ben stop walking as he turn to see the group.

''if you anything,then come to us''said billy

Ben than smiled''thanks! and by the way thanks for the save.''

the 10 squad nodded as Ben went away''well,guys time to go''said billy as they got up

''hey.''

they then notice Aimee with her friend plus creep who were hiding behind her in fear of the squad standing in front of them.

''ya?''

Aimee smiled ''thanks for saving Ben''

''your welcome,is he a friend of your?''

''ya,meet him in middle school back on earth''

''oh,good to your name?''

''Aimee''

''well Aimee,i nice to meet but go.''

''ya same here,i need go smack ben in the head''

''ok then.''with that,the squad then then looked back to see her friend

''see,there not that bad.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

and um done,see ya chapter!


	5. Chapter 1,part 5

a/n: ben 10,galaxy high,not mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

class's for galaxy high school had end for the day,as student went to back to there dorm rooms to do homework or other or going out with there friends. ben was walking with doyle and milo as he join to walk with until they reach Luigi's restraint,as they walk ben was holding rubbing his head as sometime ago Aimee smack his head for worrying her when he confronted the bog bunch.

''so the 10 squad actually saved you?''said milo

''yep,i take this is shocking to you?''said Ben

''well yes,since there those rumors of them.''said milo

''never judge a book by it's cover milo.''said ben ''hey doyle,sorry if i was not able to kick beef's butt.''

''it's ok.''

as they walk,a familiar pink flying car pass by them as it was aimee and her new friends.

''hey,were are going?''said aimee

''work''said doyle''you?'

''style shopping,why is ben with you?''

''am just walking with them until they reach work.''

''oh ok,don't get to any more trouble''

ben signed''yes Aimee.''

'' bye!''said aimee as she wave goodbye to as she drove away from the as friend wave good bye to them as well.

the boys wave good bye as the car drove away''what's style shopping?''ask doyle to milo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a few minutes later they arrived to a travel tube to Luigi's restraint.''well,here where we part you later ben!''said doyle as a he press a buttion as he got suck in,milo wave bye to as he got suck in next as the door close.

''well,now what?''said ben as he was all alone.

''you can always hang we us''

ben turn back to see the 10 squad standing behind him.

''hey guys!,what you doing here?''said ben

''well we just got out of class,got noting like you are to''said ron''also saw you walking with cleverlobe and devenus''

''ya,i was just walking with them until they reach work''

''i see.''said billy as he then got a idea''hey,how about we go to the galactic galleria.''

"galactic galleria?''

''it's a space mall.''said dave

after some minutes of thinking ben then chose''sure.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

after a few minutes of the squad plus ben arriving to the galactic galleria by ben using his scooter and the squad riding upgrade who had turn in a ship. ben and gang had entered the galleria and few minute riding the moving floor,ben spotted something he never though would be up here in outer space.

''is-is-is that a mr. smoothy?!.''said ben as he then got off of the moving floor and ran inside of the restraint,the squad follow him.

as ben got inside along with the squad,aimee and her friend were walking pass it as aimee stop and look at it.

'i did't know there were one here. maybe next time i well bring ben here.''though aimee

''hey aimee,your coming?''said booey

''oh sorry,i just saw something ben would like to go to next i when i bring him here.''she said as catch up with her friends

(meanwhile with ben and gang)

''i would like to order 5 cups grasshopper favor please.''said ben as put money on the counter

''coming right up.''said the worker that was a robot as it made 5 cups of grasshopper smooties and then give them to ben as it then took the money

as ben began to drink his first smootie,his friend look at him''you must really like smooties do you?''said thomus

ben stop drinking his first smootie''your kidding? back in my hometown there 22 outlets of this place still don't get how there one here in space?"

''i can answer that.''said the robot worker as ben and the squad looked at him.''just last year,the CEO of mr. soomthy made disided to have in space after haveing a successful business back in your planet.

''oh,then good choose on them doing i can have smootie when i like.''said ben''oh and 3 more smooties grasshopper please.''

after sometime later,they lift the mr. soomthy as they went around the galleria until ben saw some thing that catch his eye as he then look at his clothes he was wearing.

''hey guys.''the squad turn to him''mind if we go there?''as he then pointed to a clothing store.

''why?''said nine

''well i had this jacket for 2 years now,i think it's time to change my look''

the squad then looked at each other for a few second until they looked back at ben''fine.''said billy

(some 10 minutes later)

''well it's nice to wear something new.i mean i do like my green jacket but it nice to wear something else.''said ben as walk out of the clothing store with wrearing a new black shirt with short sleeves,the had a green line that went around the collar hole and went done the short sleeves that also went done the center of the shirt as a number 10 was in the middle of it. he also wore light brown pants with knee pocket on the sides of it. he also now wore green and white shoes (a/n: it's basically his omniverse outfit)

''so,now what?''said dave

after a few seconds,ben answer ''now we go to luigi's pizza parlor?''

''sure we can go for a bite.''said jackie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

as the gang made it to luigi's pizza parlor,as they enter. they notice that beef was holding Doyle's shirt in anger as he glare at him.

'whats going on?'though ben just as then roller spoke

''hey beef,why not challenge him to a game of zaggleball?''said roller as keep on fling a then the slime member of the bog bunch who name is earl now that i remember drop now rollers head.

''ya,that way you can humiliate him in front of the whole school.''said earl as roller then smack him with an egg.

don't you just love it?''said roller as he laugh a bit

beef then turn back to Doyle''tomorrow,after school,at the gym,me and you,zaggleball!''said beef as he was about to let doyle down,they heard a voice.

''how about i take his place?''

everyone turn to see ben looking at beef with arms crossed as the 10 squad was behind him. at seeing this everyone in the parlor back away where the squad was as they went all the way to the other side of the parlor,except the bog bunch,doyle,aimee,milo,and aimee's friends.

''ah,earth boy 2. that's much better,i still have't got you back after your 10 squad stinker friends did to me.''said beef as he let go of doyle as he walked to ben''tomorrow,zaggleball at the 't be late.''he said walk out of the parlor with roller and earl.

as ben looked at the bog bunch leaving,he someone tap shoulder as he turn back to see doyle.

''you know you don't have to do this for me.''said doyle

''ya,but i can't stand a friend that's in trouble.''

aimee then walk to ben as she signed''i know you would do this ben,am not surprise''

ben then looked at as he was about to sey something but then notice she was now were a futurist like outfit that was color green and light blue with yellow trims and had a yellow saturn on the right of it and wore green also did't had her pink bow anymore as her hair was different skin was blue as well.

ben blush as Aimee notice him stareing at her.''what?''

ben shook his head as he then said''were did you get those cloths and when was ever your skin blue?''

''remember when i said was going style shopping?'' ben then realizes what she ment.''oh.''said ben

''anywho,milo whats zaggleball?''

''i think on earth you call it hooky.''said milo

''you mean hockey.''

''yes,but the puck is alive.''

'this place is get weirder and weirder by the minute.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(the next day at the gym after school)

the schools gym was pack with students as the game of zaggleball of ben vs beef was begin as students cheered on for ben to not but mosty wanted to a game of zaggleball. in the stands were aimee,doyle,booey,gilda,wendy,creep,and the 10 squad top of the celling there was giant t.v with choch froglips or froglegs was on it. (a/n: please tell me in the reviews what his name is)

''the tension is high at galaxy high,it's ben vs beef and the question on everyone lip is-''he stop talking for a second when a fly keep on flying around him as he catch it with his thong''who will score the three points to win the game and the heart of the whole school?''

in the ring,ben was in a hockey outfit as milo was with him.

''win this game and your in,but watch out for beef his a dirty player.''said Milo

''and taking the field,the rolling!''said the choch as rolling skated to the center of the field with the ball

''oh no! he cheats!''said milo

''and his carrying the zaggle!''

'so that's a zaggle.'though ben as he saw the zaggle jumping on roller hand.

''well good luck ben,go get in there!''said milo as ben just nodded at him as he skated to the center of the then notice beef come while like his about to hit him with his stick. ben lucky duck in time as beef reach him and swang his stick at ben. beef got a annoy face as ben had a smirk and pull his thoung out.

after that they got into poseion and waited for roller to drop the zaggle. roller did so as he drop the it has ben and beef started sang there sticks for they can hit the zaggle keepted on dougeing there swings as it taunted them.

''come on,you know you wana hit me,come on!''said the zaggle

'just shut up!''though ben as swag his stick at the ball as he unknowally made beef zaggle then was hit by his stick as it flow across the fleld and into the guol that was a green wheal.

'not gonna question it'

''and its ben 1''

in the booths,bens friend cheered for him as aimee jump her seat and yell''ben!''

the wheal then spited out the zaggle by use a tube like appenage form were it's hole was so pose to be to back to the field as roller catch went back the center of the field as ben got there first with pride look in his face,beef then got to the center as he use his skate to throw ice at ben as ben then got it off his face as he looked at beef with a annoy face.

after roller drop the zaggle,beef then swag his stick at ben's skates with cause him to fall to the floor and his skate to fall out of his the sidelines,Aimee and doyle was shock at what beef did to there friend.

''and it's beef playing dirty!''said the chouch

''that's not fair!''shouted milo

''that's zaggleball!''said the chouch

''come on,hit me!''said the zaggle as beef then hit him as it went to beef's side's as the wheal at the zaggle. earning beef a point.

back with ben,milo help ben up as ben put back his skates.

''told you beef played dirty.''said milo

''i can see that milo,but him playing dirty whont stop me from winning.''said ben as did not know that his hands were getting a pink glow. milo on the other hand notice it but did not know what it is.

(2 more rounds later)

the crowd was in full chrear as the final round between ben and beef was on.

''and with 15 second to go,here comes the tie breaker!''

''we are with you Ben!''said Aimee as Doyle wave a midden size flag with a number 10 on it as Doyle got the feeling that was Ben's favorite number.

ben turn to look at his friends with a smile at hearing aimee voice,but it turn a frown as he heard the sound of wood breaking as he turn to see that beef broke his stick with his own stick.

''your history earth boy 2.''said beef roller drop the zaggle as beef then swan his stick lunching the zaggle to his.

''no!''said ben as reach his arm at the zaggle.

then in a shocking event,a glow of pink energy the fire from ben's hand as it flow to the zaggle and grab it in a orb of pink energy. ben with out a question throw the zaggle to his side of the field in instinct as the wheal had it mouth in shock the event but then realized the zaggle was in it's mouth as it then close it.

''um,what? oh and the winner is ben!''

ben looked at his hand in shock trying to think what just happen.

''and give it up for galaxy high's first anodite student!''

ben got more shock at hearing that voice,he turn around to see an elderly women in a blue cloak standing on the ice a few feet away from him claping her hands.

''GRANDMA!?''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''am a what now?''

ben along with his grandmother: verdona Tennyson were in McBrain's office as she was in her desk as he had shock expression on his face.

''an anodite.''said verdona ''well more half anodite actually.''

''how am i anodite and on that matter half as well?"

''that is because me,i met your grandfather in his youth days when i was taking a vacation on earth on a beach and we hit it off sometime later.''

''do my parents know of this?''

verdona nodded to her grandson''yes as well as your aunt and uncle.''

''gwen?'' this time however verdona shook her head as a no.

''am afraid not.''

''i see.''said ben''back on the topic how am i an anodite?''

''you were born with the spark.''

''spark?''

''it what inside all anodite and you have it because of your anodite heritage.''said ms McBrain

ben then looked at his hands as they glowed as ms McBrain and verdona got worried thinking that ben did like this at all.

''this...IS AWESOME!''yelled ben shocking both women

''your not upset of this?''said verdona

''are you kidding? i always wanted powers when i was a small boy!'' ben as he formed a small ball of energy as verdona grow a smile at her grandson

''good to hear that ben''said verdona as she hug ben as Ms McBrain smile the scene as hey stop hugging

''thanks grandma,well i better get to see my friends''

''alright ben,take good care.''said verdona as ben lift the ben lift verdona then turned to as she said ''take good care him Betty''

''of course old friend''said betty as verdona then disappeared in a flash of pink light.

(with Ben)

as Ben was walked down the hallway as he then stop when he heard a familiar voice.

''hey Ben.''Ben turn around to see it was billy with rest of the Ten squad walking to him

''hey billy,hey guys.''said Ben as he wave at them

''how it go?''said Ron

''it went good,turns out am half anodite.''said Ben

''really?''said Greg as Ben nods

''yep.''

''nice.''said billy''buy the way Ben.''

''ya?''

''i would like to has you something.''

''and that would be.''

''would you like the the squad?''said billy as Ben grow a shock face

''what,why?''

''the thing you did for Doyle and standing up on beff earn me and the squads respect's for you and we like for you to join us.''said billy

Ben did not say anything as he was trying to process this as thinking of choose and after a few minutes he give his answer''i would like to say absolutely yes!''he said as the the 10 squad grow smiles on there faces.

''welcome aboard Ben''said billy as held up his hand but Ben was't sure if could shake his saw and said''don't worry,you wont get burn.''Ben then grab his hand as shook it as the squad member walk/float (Greg) to Ben as they welcome him.

''oh my stars!''

the squad and Ben look to see Aimee and Gilda as it seem they saw the entire thing as Gilda's mouths had grins

''i got to everyone this!''said gilda as she ran to tell her friends and other look at gilda running away as she then look at ben and squad.

''well congrats ben.''said aimee

''thanks aimee.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well that the end of chapter 1.

a little fact here,i wanted to have thomus throw a metal hockey stick at that was infuse with upgrade at ben.


End file.
